1998
1998 was, on Earth's calendar, the 99th year of the 20th century, and the ninth year of the 1990s decade. Although this was a time period before Human formulation of stardates, this era begins with stardate 1998.0. }}. Events * A tour group at the Las Vegas Hilton is brought forward in time to the 24th century by the . They are later returned via shuttlecraft and a dogfight with a Klingon bird-of-prey ensues. Nellis Air Force Base dismisses the event as "weather balloons."Star Trek: The Experience - The Klingon Encounter. People Births and deaths * Katie Christopher, the only daughter of Shaun Christopher and Debbie Lauderdale, was born. . Notable people bush and Gorbachev.jpg|George H. W. Bush (left). george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. cEF-Ellison.jpg|Harlan Ellison. stephen Hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking. saddam Hussein.jpg|Saddam Hussein. nelson Mandela.jpg|Nelson Mandela. shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. berlinghoff Rasmussen.jpg|Berlinghoff Rasmussen. ronald Reagan.jpg|Ronald Reagan. norman Schwarzkopf.jpg|Norman Schwarzkopf. garySeven.jpg|Gary Seven. robert Stack in The Untouchables.JPG|Robert Stack. margaret Thatcher.jpg|Margaret Thatcher. ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Joe Adcock • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Neil Armstrong • Margaret Atwood • Ernie Banks • Drew Barrymore • Tony Blair • Barry Bonds • Boutros Boutros-Ghali • Ben Bova • Ray Bradbury • Kenneth Branagh • Ralph Branca • Dave Brubeck • George H. W. Bush • George W. Bush • Naomi Campbell • Jimmy Carter • Fidel Castro • Charles, Prince of Wales • Jaques Chirac • Katie Christopher • Arthur C. Clarke • Hillary Rodham Clinton • William J. Clinton • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Pete Conrad • Robert Crais • Walter Cronkite • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Joe DiMaggio • Athene Donald • James Doohan • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Harlan Ellison • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Bill Gates • John Glenn • Raisa Gorbachova • George Harrison • Stephen Hawking • Patty Hearst • Thor Heyerdahl • Lena Horne • Kevin Howard • Saddam Hussein • Steve Jobs • Davy Jones • DeForest Kelley • Har Gobind Khorana • Lady Gaga • Debbie Lauderdale • Alexey Leonov • James Lovell • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Nelson Mandela • Charles Manson • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Yehudi Menuhin • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Abu Nidal • Leonard Nimoy • Patrick O'Brian • Roger Penrose • Nancy Reagan • Ronald Reagan • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Sally Ride • Donald Rumsfeld • Claudia Schiffer • Norman Schwarzkopf • William Shatner • Alan Shepard • Frank Sinatra • Will Smith • Mickey Spillane • Benjamin Spock • Eddie Stanky • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Margaret Thatcher • Bobby Thomson • Frank J. Tipler • Richard Widmark • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Boris Yeltsin • Todor Zhivkov Appendices References and notes Stories |}} Releases January February March April May June July August September October November December External links * * * category:years category:1990s